Monstro
Monstro was a member of Team Terror and a part of Lord Nexus's secret society of super villains. He was C.Y.T.R.O.'s evil counterpart. He was voiced by Adrian Petriw and debuted in Turbo-Charged. History Early Life Monstro was a science aberration and a infamous creature that suffers from constant genetic metamorphosis. Considering that his name is the Portuguese word for "monster", it is possible that he was created on a Portuguese-speaking country. Animated Films Turbo-Charged Alongside with Night Howl and Snare, Monstro was presented by Terrorax to Lord Nexus while he was on stasis. After giving a brief description about the creature, he charges the trio with his Terror Energy, thus releasing them from their stasis. Monstro is sent to fight against Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. on a desert. He attacks the duo with his henchmen until C.Y.T.R.O. activates his brand new Turbo Drill Mode and buries the creature alive while he screamed. Shortly after they left, Monstro emerges from the ground. On Terrorax's secret hideout, Team Terror is sent to fight off Max and his team. Monstro fights against Max Steel and ultimately is sliced in pieces by the hero. After Terroax's base blew up, Team Terror is rescued by Max's team. Monstro is seen carried by C.Y.T.R.O.. Turbo Warriors Alongside with Snare and Night Howl, Monstro was released from Team Turbo's prison by Terrorax. He helped him by stealing the Terror Energy Generator and after the group left the base, Terrorax blew it up. Monstro went to the Pantheon, where he was charged with an enhanced Terror Energy and became much stronger. When Max and his team were heading to the Pantheon, Team Terror suddenly appears. Upon seeing them, Monstro reveals that he can now clone himself rather than creating small minions. Max attempts to defeat Monstro with his Cyclo-Spin bike, but he fails. Monstro's clones restrain him and continuously hit Max to the point he overloads and explode. He later on captures C.Y.T.R.O. and escapes alongside with Night Howl, Snare and Rayne. Later on, Max succesfully invades the Pantheon and individually take down each member of Team Terror. Monstro was reading a book and drinking coffee when Max suddenly appeared and used his gun to melt the floor and make him fall down on the sea. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' He is stronger than an average individual due to his heavy and larger size and besides he is powered by Terrorax's Terror Energy. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is capable of enduring physical pain for long periods. *'Regeneration:' After being sliced in pieces by Max, Monstro later on regenerated himself. *'Cloning/Minions Creation:' The orange bubbles on his body could release small creatures with large eyes with slit pupils and spiky teeths. After he was charged with Terrorax's enhanced Terror Energy, he got the ability of cloning himself, and these clones can also clone themselves. *'Unlimited Stamina:' Monstro and his clones can fight during long periods without needing to recover. Etymology Monstro doesn't actually have a name of his own, he was only nicknamed as "monstro" by Terrorax due to the fact that this is the only word he can say. The word "monstro" means "monster" in Portuguese, which can be defined as a deformed, fantastic or threatening being that is contrary to the nature; An anomaly, monstrosity or deformity. Appearance Mole villain.png|Monstro's first look. Monstro's minions.jpg|Monstro's minions. Super charged Monstro.jpg|Super charged Monstro w/ clones. He is the largest member of Terrorax's team and has a large, stocky and deformed build with a shiny and gelatinous aspect. He has white eyes and large, irregular teeths. His body is entirely dark brown and he has many deformed orange bubbles from his shoulders to legs and other few on both forearms. These bubbles can expel small creatures with large heads, big eyes with slit pupils, spiky teeths and a deformed body. His left arm features three black claws instead of actual fingers and he has three black toes. After he was charged with Terrorax's enhanced Terror Energy, he got a deep shade of purple for his skin, light purple for his bubbles, white eyes and his body has sparks all over it. Personality At first, Monstro is presented as a mentally unstable and brute creature who was only able to say the word "monstro" (hence his name) and would get easily scared. In Turbo-Warriors, it is revealed that Monstro has an intellectual, cult and calm side, as he was calmly reading a book and drinking coffee. Like other members of the Nexus legion, he is extremely loyal to Nexus. Relationships Terrorax Monstro is loyal to Terrorax just like the other members of Team Terror. In Turbo-Warriors, after he was released from Team Turbo's prison, he mistakenly attacked Terrorax. C.Y.T.R.O. Monstro is C.Y.T.R.O.'s evil counterpart on Team Terror. The creature first fought against C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne in a desert. He initially attacked the duo until C.Y.T.R.O. activated its Turbo Drill Mode and buried him while he was screaming. In Turbo-Warriors, he fought against C.Y.T.R.O. one more time and mercilessly defeated him. Rayne Martinez He attacked Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. when he first saw them. Max Steel Monstro fought against Max by releasing few henchmen from his bubbles. Eventually, he was cut in pieces by Max's Turbo Sword. In Turbo-Warriors, Monstro's clones mercilessly spanked Max while he was restrained. After he was going back to the Pantheon, he appeared waving to Max. Later on, he was eliminated by Max while he was drinking coffee and calmly reading a book. Appearances on Other Places Unlike other members of Team Terror, Monstro was the only member who didn't got his action figure on the toy line and is not featured in any merchandise. However, he is indirectly present in Turbo 360 due to the presence of his minions, who are the main antagonists of the game. Gallery Trivia *He was the only member of Team Terror who is not able to speak properly, as the only word he say is "monstro". **However, in Turbo-Warriors, he perfectly shouted the Nexus legion's battle cry twice, making unclear to which extent Monstro's vocabulary goes. *He was the only member of Team Terror to fight against his good counterpart when they first met, unlike La Fiera, who fought against Snare (Tempestra's evil counterpart) and Max Steel, who fought against Night Howl (La Fiera's evil counterpart). *He was described by Terrorax as a master of the monstrous mutations. *As seen in Turbo-Warriors, Monstro's body can conduct energy. *Monstro was voiced by Adrian Petriw on both Turbo-Charged and Turbo-Warriors films, yet he wasn't credited. His voice was also modified, becoming much deeper. *He is the only member of Team Terror to not gain its own action figure. Instead, Snare is portrayed as C.Y.T.R.O.'s counterpart in the toy line rather than Tempestra's, who also didn't got an action figure. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Humanoids